This project was undertaken to develop physiologic simulation models using hybrid computing and also to use hybrid computing techniques to analyze physiologic signals such as electrocardiogram, electroencephalogram, ultrasonogram, and scintigram. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Pottala, E.W., Covacci, R., Colburn, T.R., Vallerga, A.: Hardware model of a tiger salamander cone cell, Proceedings of the 30th ACEMB, 1977 (in press). Wright, G., Wasserman, D., Pottala, E.W., Dakes-Dubos, F.: The effect of general fatigue on isometric stress-endurance measurements and the electromyogram of the bicep brachii. American Industrial Hygiene Association Journal 37: 274-279, 1976.